In the field of automation and mobile device applications, sensors are used to monitor or control user interfaces and functions of hardware devices. The sensor module is normally arranged in a single layer structure or as a single discrete component. In modern applications, a higher number of sensor modules may be needed to increase the sensitivity and resolution. However, large quantity of sensor modules occupies a great amount of space in a device, which may post a challenge to device miniaturization.